This invention is directed to a lubricating system for a dental handpiece having moving parts and/or bearings which must be periodically lubricated for example, once or several times a day or before and after sterilization. The lubricating system must be clean in order to prevent the possible transmission of viral and bacterial matter to the patient and dentist or to otherwise contaminate the handpiece.
A dental handpiece is an elongated device which is normally held in or near a patient's mouth by the dentist when treating a patient. At the tip end of the handpiece, the dentist inserts various tools such as drills, polishing disks, cleaning tools, etc. At the base end of the handpiece are a series of tubes extending into the handpiece including at least an air inlet and a water inlet tube. The handpiece is separable from the main body of the dental unit to expose these tubes. When the handpiece is re-attached to the main body of the dental unit, these tubes match to corresponding tubes contained in a tubular member attached to the main body of the dental unit.
The dental handpiece itself includes moving parts and/or bearings which must be periodically lubricated to maintain efficiency and to prevent premature failure. Lubrication, depending on use, will usually be performed by the dentist or his staff once or twice (or more) a day, and before and after sterilization. Lubrication of the handpiece before and after sterilization is highly recommended.